animus fabrica- Prologue
by All Mighty Me
Summary: A little Robin calmly lived in his forset, sitting on a tree, when suddenly he realises how much things in life he is missing. He doesn't know that this desicion will change the lives of many people...(NOTE: the prologue is really light. I warn you that t


La rose de Perse

A/N: Voilà the prologue to my new fic. It's kinda light and even funny, but don't get mislead, it will get darker and angsty-er as time will pass. We don't get very much of HP in this part, but it will come in it's own time, believe me. ^_^ So, read, review. If you'll review, I'll continue to write this story. If you won't, I'll... continue to write this story. But it's always good to get feedback ^_^

*****

> > > > > > Soul trade
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> _By All Mighty Me_

Prologue- "Pajavo"

None of this would have happened if I would just calmly sit on my tree like any respectful bird. But, because of a series of strange happenings, I just had to fly away to 'discover' the World. I just sort of felt this weird urge to fly around and see places that were neither my Tree, nor the one of Mr and Mrs. Pidgeon's, my neighbours' one. Well, but I guess I'll start teling my story from the point where story-tellers usually start telling their stories, that means from the beginning.

As I woke up on this beautiful October morning I started at once to plan my day. I wanted to start teaching my nestlings_****_the noble art of Flying; Mr Crow's kids already knew how to do it. I felt like a total freak: my children were the only ones who still didn't know how to fly. So, I went out of my nest, planning to go to Mr Crow's and ask for some advice, when I saw them. 

They were travelling in groups, simultaneously waving their wings, as in a ballet. And I sat on on a tree branch staring at them, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

'What the worm do they think they're doing?' I though indignantly 'Are they just trying to GO AWAY?!' I flew up high, high, wanting to tell them off for their irresponsible behaviour. 'What about_****_their nestlings? Are they just going to leave them alone?'

"Good morning" I said to the closest one. "Where are you going?"

"Africa" answered the bird. I never saw a bird like that one: white-black feathers and red beak and legs.

"What is this Africa place?" I asked, and immediatly reprimanded myself. I wasn't there for a nice talk about the weather, only, with all the dignity a Robin could muster, show them their place and prevent them from fooling around. After all, they were our nation's future! But curiosity got the best of me. "Is it a place where you get free food?"

"Yes, in a way" mysteriously answered the bird. "It will be my first time there, but my elder brother had already told me pretty much about it. It's a place where all Storks must go at the beginning of the fall, according to the fifth paragraph of the sixth Article point three of the Stork's Behaviour Code written in 953" stated the bird, looking smug.

"And what's so special about the place, anyway?" I asked, growing more curious as the time passed.

"There are loads of food, much better then here, and many hot chicks. Believe me, you don't find girls like that in England." Another bird eagerly explained. "And the trees! And the water! Even Paradise can't be beter...And..."

"Hey!!!" someone interrupted the bird's tirade "He is not of our kind! Go away, hear me bird?!" 

So I went away. I asked myself plenty of questions. 'Am I living my life the way I'd really want, Is the Stork's way beter then mine?' I absent-mindedly listened to the advice Mr. Crow told me. My mind was full of images: the water, food, chicks... I blushed when I thought of my wife in...oh, I'll end it here, it's not an NC-17 rated fic after all. eg

The next morning I was packing my stuff.

"Where are you going?" suspiciously asked my wife.

"Africa" I answered, packing my toothpaste 'Fresh Birdie' into my bundle made of leaves. I didn't even listen to the things she said after, my mind was set on one topic: discovery. _Adventure._

So I flew away, leaving my wife who dubiously looked at me, searching for something in the telephone book.

I was high in the sky, bundle in my beak, looking at the forest. I always thought it to be immense, but all I saw in the moment were a couple of trees surrounded by The Outside World. I flew for what seemed to be minutes (in fact, it was days) over towns, river's, lakes and other forests with other Mr Robin's who still didn't discover the feeling of beeing Free. I felt positively drunk with this new feeling of Freedom running through my veins.

But, as every living creature would be after 5 days of flying, I was tired. Moreover I saw very much blue-green surface covering the whole part of the Earth that I was able to see. I guessed it was the All Powerful Sea I heard a Seagull talking about.

So, I sat on a branch of a cherry tree and watched the crazy waves splashing against a cliff. Then I noticed a castle, or maybe it was a Manor, I didn't really know.

The Manor was soooo big, like 20 thousands of Trees and all Mrs and Mrs's birds in them. It was built of black stone and was covered with ivy. I saw something moving in one of the empty windows of the castle so, curious as I am, I flew there. There was someone standing in the window in long, perwinkle-blue robes.

'A witch' I thought, and flew even closer, wanting to see a real witch for once in my life. She, for it was a she, had brown, straight hair and held a map in her hand. Its title was "Sinitre Manoir" , and it had little dots moving all over the place.

And suddenly, I heard them.

"Ahem! Are you Mr Robin, the inhabitant of Pretty Green Tree in Soding Chipburry?" one of them asked.

"Well, yeah, why?"

"We received a message from Mrs. Robin, Pretty Green Tree, Soding Chipburry clearly stating that her husband, apparently you, was running amok all over the country, talking gibberish"

"And who are you?" I asked, in a would be casual voice.

"We are" One of the birds pulled out a painted board out of his sleeve with a smile showing all of his blinding-white teeth, and uttered: "We are the _Get Rid of Loony's_ Society. _Want to get rid of your weird relatives? Tired of having to support your crazy neighbours? Call us, and we'll do the job for you!"_ he put the board back into his sleeve and said matter-of-factly:

"Now, back to buisness. What do you prefere? Go to one of our local Nuthouses, or back to Soding Chipburry and get a life?"

"What?" I was spluttering in horror "Back to Soding Chipburry? Never! I just started discovering what Real Life looks like, and you just want me to STOP? I'll just..."

"Okay, Ted, I guess you know what comes next" resignedly sighed the first bird, pulling out a straightjacket.

This was the moment I felt a great surge of energy, and tried to fly away. Butt, alas, as I've got no eyes at the back of my head, I hit the witch I previously saw. She let out a muffled 'Aaaaaah!' and tried to hold on to a stone that was sticking out of the wall, but it was too late. She knocked down a pretty big stone while doing that. 

"Crucio!" said a voice from the inside of the castle. The witch clutched her head, screaming out in pain. I was in pain, too, and moreover I was entangled in her robes. The pain made my head nearly split in two. The witch fell down hard on the stone floor with a loud thud. We were both still screaming. The last thing I heard before passing out was:

"Well, what do we have here? Mudblood Granger..."

And it all became a blur.

***

A/N: Sooo, how do you like? Hope you do. Feel free to flame, if you want, though it's not very practical at this time of the year. You know, it's hot, summer, and all that... So maybe don't flame, after all. But you can still review. 

Oh, and don't worry, it will get better as time passes. We will have our mean Uncle Voldie, death, blood, people falling in love not with the ones they're supposed to... I've got all planned out, but I'm still open to suggestions.

So, bye!

----Ooops, one more thing. My challenge for the Sirius/Hermione romance fic is STILL open... Check it out at this address: [http://www.angelfire.com/weird/Thingys/harrypotter/fanfics/Challenges/Challenges.html][1] This time for sure, bye!!!

~AMM~

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/weird/Thingys/harrypotter/fanfics/Challenges/Challenges.html



End file.
